Question: What is the volume of this box? Drag on the box to rotate it. 2 5
Explanation: The volume of a box is the length $\times$ width $\times$ height. From the figure, we can find that the lengths of the sides are $5$ $5$ , and $2$ To find the volume, we just multiply these side lengths together. $5 \times 5 \times 2$ $ = 50$ Thus, the volume of the box is $50$.